


Getting What is Deserved

by foxy11814



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy11814/pseuds/foxy11814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite all the pain and chaos in his life recently, Loki is finally getting what he wants. SPOILERS FOR THOR AND THOR 2: THE DARK WORLD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting What is Deserved

**Getting What is Deserved**

He had always felt like an outsider. True, he was more fortunate than most. He was an Asgardian prince, son of the All-Father, but as a child, he had never felt like he had truly belonged.

That didn't mean, though, that he didn't have happy days. Despite their recent troubles, Thor and he had always been together. As most brothers do, they had played and fought together, and to this day, they always had each other's backs when someone else got involved. They were family.

Or at least that was what he had thought until the day he had discovered his true lineage.

Pain that was unrelated to the stab wound he had received constricted around his heart. There were so many things that he wanted to blame Odin for: for one, how could he allow his sons to hear the awful stories about the monsters from Jotunheim when he knew one of his children was the very thing that they had been taught to fear?

When he had discovered accidentally that he was really a Frost Giant, this had angered him deeply. Shouldn't Odin have counteracted those tales? Shouldn't he have told his sons that not all Frost Giants were bad? If Odin had done that, maybe, just maybe, the truth wouldn't have been so hard to accept at that moment. Maybe he would accept himself more now, but it didn't matter anymore. What was done was done. Besides, he didn't want to hear Odin try to justify his actions anymore. He knew he could and had come up with better lies to tell himself to take his pain away.

The very day that he had discovered the truth about himself, he had willed himself to believe that at least the All-Father wanted him. He had always felt like an outsider and now he knew that was because he truly was one, but Odin had taken him in. Laufey had thrown away his son and left him to die in the bitter cold of Jotunheim as Asgardians surrounded his home. Laufey hadn't cared about him—he didn't want him…but Odin did.

When he had told himself that lie, it almost didn't matter why he was wanted. All that had matter at that moment was the fact that Odin did.

Of course, his self-told lie didn't stick with him for long. Resentment at being a future tool, just in case he was needed, stung more and more as he thought about it. He came to the sobering conclusion that Odin didn't bother to make him feel like he belonged because it was possible his destiny was to be in Jotunheim. He would be a king if this occurred, yes, but he truly would have been a pawn of the All-Father's to ensure peace for the Asgardians. He hadn't wanted a son that day—he had wanted an insurance plan.

Despite the pain that it brought, he smiled as he thought about how it all blew up in Odin's face. " _So much for seeing and knowing everything_ ," he thought smugly.

Odin had raised both of his sons with the notion that they were born to be kings. The statement had never made sense to him growing up because they all knew the eldest son would be the one to ascend to the throne, but now it all made sense. Odin had planned for him to be a king one day, but because of Thor's actions, he knew that day on Jotenheim would probably never come. But, he wasn't mad at Thor for this. Truthfully, he didn't want that destiny. When he was a child, all he had wanted was to be accepted and to belong in Asgard, it was his home.

That day when he discovered the truth, he knew neither world would readily accept him. The Frost Giants would think of him as a tiny weakling and the Asgardians—if they knew the truth—would call him a monster. He knew then that if he wanted acceptance, he would have to take it…and people had to accept their king. They didn't have a choice no matter who or what he was.

Loki stood in Svartalheim and held a hand to his side where blood was soaking into his clothes. It was a deep wound—he had allowed himself to be hit, but he misjudged how far he should have moved over during the fight and received more of the blade than he had intended. Regardless, it wasn't as bad as the illusion Thor had seen. Thor believed his brother to be dead from a stab to the heart.

His choice of "death" was symbolic really: a stab wound to the heart because that was what Odin had done to him. That's what Thor and the rest of the unaccepting Asgardians had done to him.

And, now, a rebirth was to occur. Loki lives, but he won't be the same as he was before. He had to change, and for a brief second, he almost felt something akin to guilt for his future and past actions…

 _Almost_.

He thought about Thor and Jane Foster before he returned to the tunnel to go back to Asgard. He wondered if they would make it through their recent quest. Despite his future plans, he hoped his brother did.

=)=)=)

Loki walked to into the ancient prisons of Asgard far below the city's surface. They no longer used these cells under normal circumstances, because they were too far away from the palace and its guards. Despite the mountain of soil and concrete above them, Odin had thought a prison break would be much easier from this location. Ironically, they had never had a single escape from this prison. The same could not be said for the newer one.

But, Asgard's loss of this prison was his gain—it would serve as a place to hold a secret that would give him the future he rightfully deserved. He peaked into the prison and stood away from the charged bars, so the one inside could not reach him if he rushed towards him. Odin was sitting on the bed soundlessly with his hands folded in his lap. He stared at his visitor and followed him with his eyes, but he did not speak. He merely waited for the person who now shared his likeness spoke.

"So, you're finally awake," Loki began. The sound of his voice was a perfect imitation of the man he looked at now.

"Stop with the games, Loki," Odin finally stated. "I know who you are. Let me see you."

With a small smile, the God of Mischief allowed his illusion to fade away. "Here I am… _Father_." He purposely put emphasis on the latter word. He didn't really care how Odin interpreted it as long as he heard the sarcasm.

"Loki, why are you doing this?" Odin stood and walked towards the bars to face him. "Have I not took care you? Have I not raised you like a son? Have I not…"

"SILENCE!" Loki's voice rang through the corridors. "Do you really believe you can tell _me_ , of all people, a lie, Odin? Remember, I can spot them a mile away. Have you treated me like a son?" He shook his head. "No, you treated me like your son's pet, but now you can see that I'm more than that."

Odin denied his words with a fervent shake of his head. "You are allowing your anger and hurt to get the best of you, Loki. I have always treated you as my son. I have always looked out for you. Your mother and I…"

Loki abruptly turned his back to him. "Do not use Mother as a tool like you used me," he stated coldly. He turned around to look at him again. "How can you even stand there and speak of her now that she is dead?" He then turned back around to face the wall and said calmly, "Besides, it won't work. Yes, Mother treated me like her son, but even she had her faults. Even _her_ preference for Thor was obvious, but of course, I can't blame her at least. She carried Thor, unlike me…but you?" He shook his head.

"Frigga loved you no less than Thor," Odin countered firmly. "I loved…"

"Do not speak to me of love, All-Father!" he spat as he turned around to glare at him again. "All you know is how to manipulate. You use others to suit a purpose that you want. That's not love."

"Loki…"

He shook his head and walked towards the bars again calmly. "But do not worry or trouble yourself over this. You see, I am going to be the person to fix all of this. I'm sure you don't know, but Odin has forgiven both of his sons for their past transgressions and he has even lifted from Thor the future obligation of ruling over Asgard. He has seen Thor's love for the Midgardians and has permitted him to go to them. All he wants is his sons' happiness…just like he always claimed." He smiled and started to walk away, but he quickly turned back. "Oh, and one more thing," he added with glee, "Odin is also going to give the throne to me. Since the All-Father has so graciously forgiven his son and is going to take responsibility for his own actions that had brought about those unfortunate incidents, he will realize that I am meant to lead, after all."

"LOKI!" Odin yelled.

He merely grinned and walked away. Finally, everyone was getting what they deserved…

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I saw Thor 2: The Dark World and it inspired me to write this. Believe it or not, I'm more of a Thor fan, but I love the relationship between Thor and Loki, too. I love the brotherly love they sometimes (and rarely) show. I even like Odin, but I wanted to get inside Loki's head to give an explanation of his actions. I don't necessarily agree or believe with what I've written above, but I hope you found it believable and plausible anyway. I might add on to this if anyone is interested. Please forgive me if there is something that isn't quite accurate. I've only seen the movies and haven't read the comics. (I did see the old Incredible Hulk movie that also had Thor in it, does that count? LOL) In any case, I hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
